In which Kai shoves Julian into a locker
See title Initial Setting: RED respawn room Timeline: Preceded by (Missing RP where some BLUs murdered Julian) Followed by CSI: Dustbowl Julian stumbles out of respawn, "Why do I keep falling asleep in there? God..." he felt truly awful. Kai heads down the hall on his way to find something to eat, passing the respawn room as Julian exits. He frowns, "Ah jeez, what happened to you this time?" Julian looks at Kai, then back at respawn. "Wh-what?" Kai looks over him with concern. "You died, didn't you? Who was it? Did Connie attack you again?" Julian faces Kai finally puts two and two together. He looks at respawn once again, then back to Kai. "It really DOES work.... I REALLY DID DIE!" Kai rubs his forehead a little and sighs. "Of course it works. You've died before, remember? Do you remember who killed you this time?" Julian still had a very worried look on his face. This is so unnatural, coming back from the dead? All those other times! They weren't just bad dreams... "I don't... I don't remember. They were BLUs..." he realizes something, "MR KAI! Don't you dare go out and start another fight! That is the last thing we need here!" Kai clenches his fist. "I'll be careful this time. Won't embarrass myself like I did last time I fought Constantine." Julian puts his hands on Kai's shoulders, "No! Listen to me! Just because I can fix you up does not warrant starting an unnecessary scuffle!" Kai brushes his hands away. "You can't just let them get away with it! I'm gonna teach those fuckers not to mess with my team mates." He turns to go find his weapons and armor. "Go lay down, you look like you're about to fall over." Julian grabs Kai's arm though he really had no hope of holding him back, "NO! You are NOT going out there!" wracked his brain for something to keep Kai from causing more trouble, "Doctor's orders!" it was pathetic and knew it. Kai pauses, letting out a long sigh, trying to control his anger. "I'll be alright, quit worrying." He runs a hand through his long hair. "Even if I fuck up... Well, I'm used to dying." Julian narrows his eyes at Kai "It's my job to make sure you do NOT die." he sighs, "And the best way to do so is for us to stay out of unnecessary trouble." Kai "And it's my job to defend my team mates. Yet here you are getting harassed and killed every time I turn around. So-" All of a sudden he's not sure where he's going with that argument. He's too pissed to think rationally anyway "So - Whatever, I'm going to get revenge for you whether you want it or not." He continues on to the weapons lockers. Julian just gives up as Kai makes his way down the hallway. He shakes his head but decides to follow to make sure that he didn't get hurt. Kai begins making plans in his head on the way, considering who to target. In his head he had already decided this was Constantine's doing even though there was no evidence. It wasn't until he got his armor on that he realized Julian had come along. "Don't follow me." He grumbled. Julian "If you're going to get yourself hurt, then I have to be there. You know how this works." he realizes that he could use it to his advantage, "Although, if you don't go out the likely hood of EITHER of us getting hurt GREATLY decreases." Kai covers his face with his palm. "Don't do this. Can't I beat up some BLUs just once without you guilting me?" Julian "I'm not trying to guilt you, I'm trying to avoid an all out brawl on base. You remember what happened last time? Rocks? Eggs? Then actual bullets and rockets flying?" Kai covers his smirk with his hand. He got Felix good that day. "Yeah, that was a good one." Julian glares, "No it wasn't." Julian distinctly remembered the rock to the face and the shotgun to the shoulder. Kai briefly entertains the idea of shoving Julian in one of the lockers so he could go unhindered. "Stay put." He said firmly, eyeing him sternly. "/Please/ Julian the stern look was all it took to get him to back off. He tries another tactic, "You don't know which BLU it was..." Kai shrugs as he checks the ammo in his grenade launcher. "I'll ask around. If that fails, I still owe Constantine a beating." He snaps the launcher closed. "You sure you don't remember anything else?" Julian remembers two demos and a pyro. He decides not to mention it as he doesn't want Kai to attack a group of people. "I... No." Kai clips his launcher to his back. "Alright, I'll be back later. Get some rest." He pauses, rubbing his chin in thought. "...You're going to follow me anyway, aren't you?" Julian he falters first but then crosses his arms to display some confidence in himself. "I don't want to but if I have to..." Kai frowns. "Alright..." He lets out a defeated sigh before adding, "Sorry about this." Without warning he grabs Julian by his coat and shoves him into the empty locker behind him - though gently as possible. He slams the door shut as soon as it's clear of hands and feet and made his escape before he could feel any more guilty about it. On his way out, he passed the bulletin board and skidded to a halt. He quickly scribbled a "Someone let Julian out of the weapon locker" note, unsigned, before continuing on his quest. Julian before he knew what was going on, he had found himself inside of the weapons locker. "H-HEY! MR. KAI! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" his banging certainly didn't help. Unfortunately the locker could only be opened from the outside. This felt all too familiar to his highschool experience. Category:RP Log Category:Red RPs Category:Julian Category:Kai